oscfandomcom-20200215-history
OpenSound Competition (Season 22)
. Balzers |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - "I'd Sing For You" by Bastian Baker Qualification (1) - "Stay On" by TinkaBelle Qualification (2) - "Miss Kiss Kiss Bang" by Alex Swings Oscar Sings! and Dita Von Teese |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 16 September 2014 - 24 September 2014 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 13 October 2014 - 18 October 2014 Qualification - 29 September 2014 - 10 October 2014 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - Kendji Girac - "Color Gitano" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - Troye Sivan - "Happy Little Pill"}} '''OpenSound Competiton 22 (OSC 22) was twenty-second contest in the history of OpenSound. The last winner (Liechtenstein) was the host of this season and it was the 1-st time for german region. It was announced that Balzers will be the venue of the competition. The winning song was chosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system was traditionall: after the Qualification Stage (First Day and Second Day) there were Final and Superfinal Stages. But for the first time 3 jokers were chosen in every Qualification Stage. Logo In 22-nd season flags appeared again in the stars. Design is not based on anything connected to Liechtenstein itself. Design looks fresh and modern. On the blue background there are coloured (mostly yellow and jade) triangles and pyramides. This logo was made by Kirill Mazitov. Interval acts All the interval acts were chosen by host of this season - Alexander Kulikov. They represented swiss and german musical industry. In Qualification Stage First day swiss artist TinkaBelle performed her song "Stay On". The season was started with just a medley-pop song. In Qualification Stage Second Day burlesque diva Dita Von Teese represented together with duo 'Alex Swings Oscar Sings!' their Eurovision entry "Miss Kiss Kiss Band". This song represented Germany in Eurovision 2009 in Moscow. And in Final Stage local pop star and heartbreaker Bastian Baker performed his most famous song of 2011 - "I'd Sing For You" though music video for this song was recorded only in the start of 2013. Participants 4 regions which producers had had the best results in the last season started already from the Final: * - Luciana Caporaso - "U Be The Bass" * - Sinine - "I Can't See You" * - Troye Sivan - "Happy Little Pill" * - Frida Gold - "6 Billionen" The other - from Qualification Stage. Top-7 from Qualification Stage First Day, top-7 from Qualification Stage Second Day, 6 jokers and two countries with administration's wildcards also went to the Final. 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. In 1-st Season of Rest of the World special Jury Award was added and it is given to a song that won jury voting in Final Stage. 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-7 in each day joined 4 already selected finalists. Six countries with jokers and two countries with administration wildcards joined them too. 'Qualification Stage First Day' 'Qualification Stage Second Day' 'Final Stage' 26 countries took their parts in this stage: 22 from Qualification Stage and 4 regions with the best results in the last season. And only top-4 reached Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated in this part of the competition.